The present invention relates to a connector structure for device connection.
For example, as a connector structure for connecting each device such as a motor and an inverter of a hybrid car or an electric car or the like, a connector structure for device connection has been known in which the terminals of the connector of each device are electrically connected with conductive rubber (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-94263).